The Letters From No-one
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Rima has a nightmare that begins to become true when she recieves disturbing letters from an annoymous stalker, can Senri save her from the clutches of her strange follower?... Complete. Copyright to me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay, started on my second fanfic, can't wait to get started x please read and review!

**The Letters from no-one.**

**Chapter 1**

Rima was walking through the endless corridors of the moon dorm, walking towards a certain red haired and blue eyed vampire's door to be specific. Senri Shiki was the only person that could ever comfort Rima- even in the worst situations, she had known him nearly all her life, he was her best friend and she loved him. She knew that if she went to Shiki he would always be there for her and that's exactly why she was waiting outside his large, heavily polished wooden door waiting for his consent to enter. She sighed heavily as the dream reeled through her mind when suddenly Shiki spoke and brought her attention back to the present "how many times must I tell you Rima, don't wait outside the door" he shouted sleepily from inside as Rima's cheeks were dusted with a very faint pink "I know, but it seems to rude to just barge in" she could hear a sigh and a faint shuffling from within the room and soon Shiki opened the door, his hair was mussed from sleep and he was wearing blue silk pyjamas that showed a small amount of Shiki's well toned chest- enough to tease Rima. "Come in already, you want Kaname to catch you here after hours?" he spoke quietly so as not to attract attention and he moved out of the way so that Rima could slip easily into his room, he checked no one was watching before he softly shut the large door. Rima looked into Senri's large, sapphire eyes that seemed to make you melt from the inside in a wave of warm pleasure. "What's wrong Rima" he asked softly, worry clear in his eyes as he padded closer to her to envelop her in a warm and sweet hug. Silent tears fell down Rima's face as she breathed in Shiki's intoxicating smell and her body relaxed against his well toned muscles that were acting as a barrier to her body to protect her from any harm, "I had a bad dream" she whispered slowly, feeling like a small, stupid girl who came crying to her parents every time she felt scared, Shiki understood though and he didn't question her further for her knew her like a book and he knew that she would tell him in her own time, when she was ready, and he was content to just listen and stay here, holding her petite and curvy body against him. Her voice quivered when she spoke through the tears running down her pale face, "I dreamt that I was receiving strange letters" she sniffled, wiping her eyes on her now mascara smeared sleeve, "who were the letters from" Shiki asked quietly, pulling her closer to him, his strong arms wrapped tightly round her "that's the problem, I don't know" she said again "I had never seen his face before, but he was a vampire hunter and he was after me" before she knew it new tears were cascading down Rima's face and she was sobbing quietly into Senri's shoulder, dampening the blue silk of his pyjama top. Shiki picked Rima up bridal style with a slight shriek from the latter, he led her over to his bed and placed her gently don, tucking her into the silk sheets gently before proceeding to the other side of the bed which he clambered into with her, once in he snaked his arms round Rima and brought her closer to him so that her back was resting against his chest, she turned around so that faced each other and Rima slowly placed her head on his chest and smiled innocently. As she snuggled Senri's heart leapt with butterflies- didn't she know what she was doing to him? Suddenly she lifted her tearstained face and spoke "thank you Senri" before closing her eyes and snuggling into his warmth with a smile pulling at her pale lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again, thanks for all the reviews- I love them! I don't own VK- wish I did tho.

**Chapter 2**

Rima woke the next morning to silky sheets and a missing male vampire, Shiki must have already woken up and left she thought to herself as she managed to find the strength to get out of Senri's bed and proceed to her own room down the corridor. She yawned and stretched loudly as she made her way out of his room, banging the door shut behind her, the floor of the corridor was cold and smooth beneath her bare feet and the corridor was all in darkness, a harsh draft bringing goose bumps up on her pale, delicate skin, she huddled herself to keep warm before she arrived at her own room with a sigh of relief.

She pushed the large, polished oak door open and was met with an alarming scene- someone had been in and trashed her room! Rima gasped loudly as she stepped further into the room, taking in all the damage. There were papers scattered all over the floor, her bed had been overturned and the sheets and pillows had been ripped apart their insides littering the ground, her clothes had been ripped and thrown all over the room along with the items from her broken and splintered vanity drawers. Rima managed to shuffle through the main room and into the bathroom where the mess was just as bad, her towels were ripped and scattered across the floor and her various beauty products had been tipped out onto the floor, the empty bottles discarded messily into the chipped porcelain bathtub. Tears flooded Rima's eyes as she sobbed into her hands, _who would do this _she thought to herself. She picked herself up off the floor and turned around to face the bathroom mirror and screamed, terror overtook her expression as the rest of the vampires that inhabited the moon dorms flooded into her room, panicked expressions on their faces and all gasped at the sight that had Rima so scared. Her bathroom mirror had been cracked straight down the mirror, 'I KNOW YOUR SECRET' was written in blood and was oozing down the wall.

Shiki ran over to Rima and caught her in a strong embrace, turning her away from the sight and holding her as though he never waned o let go. His free hand stoked over her silky, long hair as she sobbed into his shoulder yet again. "It's gonna be ok" he whispered repeatedly in her ears until she calmed down and was relaxing into his embrace. "What are we going to do?" Hanabusa asked as he gestured to the room "Rima can't stay here anymore, it's a mess" Shiki looked up from Rima reluctantly to answer "Rima will be staying with me" he said coldly, giving a stern and piercing look to the rest of the group who instantly backed away, fear in their eyes. "get someone to clear that up" he said again, just as coldly as he gestured to the obscenity on the mirror, instantly the rest of the group nodded and with that Shiki picked Rima up bridal style and led her to his room before placing her onto the bed. Rima looked up at him with sad eyes "thank you Senri" she whispered as her petite arms curled around his neck, in a warm embrace, Senri's heart fluttered as he held her body close to him drinking in her sweet scent of vanilla and cherries. Suddenly he felt her pull away and as he looked down to see what was wrong a pair of gentle, pale lips were placed upon his own. His heart thumped loudly against his chest as his most wanted desire was finally met, his arms curled around her waist, pulling her closer while her fingers wove into his hair, massing his head as her lips massaged his own, he never imagined kissing Rima could ever be so sweet, he longed for more of her love as they sat their together, sharing the love they had held inside for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone so much for your wonderful reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own VK!

**Chapter 3**

As Shiki lay in bed he watched Rima as she slept, her face looked so peaceful and she wasn't burdened with the worry of the messages, the blankets where pulled up to her chin yet she still shuddered and snuggled closer to Shiki to get extra warmth. Her grey cotton nightdress was baggy and reached down to her ankles but she still looked as good as always with her long cascading down her back and tickling Shiki's nose when she twitched and stirred in her sleep, he stole one final glance at her before letting the darkness envelop him into the sweetest of dreams about the sweetest of girls.

Rima awoke the next night the bright moonlight illuminating her pale skin giving it an angelic glow, Senri stirred lightly next to her and his large sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open as they focused back onto her yet again. Rima smiled as she snuggled into his open arms "morning" she spoke sleepily and his answer was a large yawn and a "good morning" followed by a sleepy kiss which she was reluctant to break, she pulled away softly and stroked his cheek with her fingers gently sending shivers down his spine before she reluctantly left the warmth and comfort of Senri and he bed and ventured towards his large and luscious bathroom. She deposited her nightdress on the floor and stepping into the warm and welcoming shower, the calming beads of moisture caressing her skin making her feel relaxed and rejuvenated. When she was done she grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped herself up tightly, screwing her long, dripping hair into a tight bun at the back of her head, she turned to dry her face in the mirror when she saw the note- it was folded and taped to the mirror. Rima slowly pulled the note off the mirror, opened it and read what it said.

Senri jumped at the loud scream that came from his bathroom- Rima's scream, he ran to the bathroom door and yanked it open to find her sank down on the floor shaking in fright wearing nothing but a white towel. Her face was written with fear and tears streamed freely down her face, immediately he ran to her side and held her as she turned her head into his chest and began to sob and shake. "Rima, what's wrong?" he asked softly, she didn't speak she merely pointed to a piece of paper that was lying on the floor, Senri shifted Rima in his arms and went to grab the note which he slowly opened and read the 4 words that were written on the page they read: I'M COMING FOR YOU in bright red ink. Shiki's blood boiled and his temper shot up through the roof, with his free hand he scrunched up the note and flung it as far as he could away from him and Rima who by now had calmed down and was staring at Shiki worriedly. "Don't worry Rima I'll never let them hurt you, I swear to you I will find them and when I do-I'll kill them" she could see the anger and seriousness in his face and his eyes burned with a fire she had never seen before, she cuddled closer to him nuzzling her cheek against his neck and leaving a small and gentle trail of butterfly kisses along his jaw line before finally placing a desperate kiss on his awaiting lips. She smiled against his lips as he pulled her closer wanting more, she pulled away and cupped his porcelain cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb "I know" she whispered before leaning closer and pressing another kiss onto his lips.

Outside Shiki's bathroom window stood a sun dorm boy, watching…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful comments I really appreciate them. I don't own VK!

**Chapter 4**

Senri pulled away from Rima's kiss, he sensed they were being watched he quickly scanned the room before proceeding to look through the window whilst Rima went through to his bedroom to change. He unhooked the latch and scanned the scenery outside looking for anyone or anything that was out of place, not sensing anything he shook his head and scolded himself for being paranoid, he pulled his head back into the bathroom and began to close the latch- when a small tear of dark blue fabric caught his eye. It was attached to the windowsill and was flapping madly in the breeze, Senri pulled gently on the fabric to pull it from the windowsill, he then closed the latch on the window and left the bathroom as fast as he could, Rima was sitting on his bed waiting for him wearing a baggy top and shorts, her hair in their usual pig tails tied with green ribbons, she smiled as he walked in but the smile was quickly removed when she saw the serious look on Shiki's face which had now taken on an ashen colour. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it gently her worry filled eyes finding his and drawing him in "what happened?" she asked timidly, he looked at her face and pointed to the fabric in his hand in answer, she looked down at the fabric a confused look settling on her face, one eyebrow raised in a silent question to him. He sighed softly before speaking "I found it on the windowsill, someone was watching us" she reached out for the fabric and examined it in her pale hands "it's the same colour as they day class student's uniforms" she finally said, Shiki nodded in return before sighing again in frustration "but that could have come from any day class student- there's so many" he said whilst pacing the room angrily, Rima sighed and flopped ungraciously on Shiki's bed her mind swimming with thoughts on her strange letters.

Night came all too quickly and before they knew it was time for Senri and Rima to get to their night class, they were still no closer to working out who Rima's mysterious writer was. Shiki's brain ached from all the thinking it had been doing recently trying to work out a plan to trap the student behind it but every time he just came up short. Rima had changed again into her usual white night class uniform and was ready to go, Shiki walked with her their hands entwined. The walk was long and quiet the only noises were that of the animals moving around in the trees and the shrubbery, Shiki kept glancing over to Rima every five minutes and was always met with a nervous smile by Rima who was trying to comfort him as well as herself. They walked on in silence for another ten minutes, their hands constantly entwined until the building where they had their classes came into view, Shiki sighed loudly with relief- they had managed to get there without anything happening, they were safe. A loud rustle sounded in a tree nearby, _probably some stupid bird _Senri thought as he turned around to see what animal was disturbing his relief, he turned to Rima whose hand had somehow untangled from his and was now standing a couple of yards away looking into the dark shrubbery they had just walked through. "Hey, Rima c'mon" he shouted to her back, but she didn't turn around instead she shouted back "Shiki, it's him" knowing instantly what she meant, he was here- the one writing the strange letters- he'd found them!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported me with your wonderful comments! I don't own VK!

**Chapter 5**

Shiki ran to Rima as fast as he could and threw himself in front of her like a human shield, Rima's body was shaking violently-her eyes were wide with fear. The boy was standing across from Rima, his face half hidden in the shadows but a creepy grin that dominated his face was clear, the boy stepped forward and into the pale moonlight. He was tall and was wearing a day class uniform, he had a pale complexion and light freckles dusted his cheeks and nose, he had long light brown hair that hung over his face like a curtain shielding his eyes. He steeped forward again getting closer to Shiki who was trembling with rage and fear, Rima had taken to hiding in Shiki's shadow her arms around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. "Finally, I have you right where I want you" the boy spoke, his eyes fixated on the trembling petite form of Rima, she shuddered behind Shiki "though I must say your boyfriend is ruining the moment for me" this time his eyes were fixated on Shiki, glaring at him from behind his curtain of hair, Shiki glared back and a low growl sounded from deep within his throat as his fangs retracted and glinted in the moonlight like daggers, this was war.

The boy smiled at Shiki and tutted wagging his finger patronizingly in his face earning him another death glare from Senri. Suddenly another loud rustle came from the bushes behind Shiki, he heard Rima gasp sharply behind him as her hands let go of his waist and his back became cold and exposed to the breeze of the night, he turned around and saw another day class student holding Rima tightly a vampire hunter's gun in his hands. Rima struggled against her captor but it made no difference- he was too strong, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed out Shiki's name as she continued to struggle hopelessly against the other boy hoping to create some sort of opening for her to get free. Shiki turned back around and faced the first boy who was grinning manically, his hands resting on his hips, Shiki growled loudly before pouncing.

The boy didn't have time to dodge the attack as the angry vampire came flying towards him so much force that he knocked them both into a large tree a few metres away. The boy grabbed Senri's neck as he viciously snapped at his neck in an attempt to rip out his jugular. The boy tightened his grip on Shiki's neck and squeezed until he made a choking sound, his face turning a pale blue before he dropped to the ground like a piece of dead wood. Rima screamed out his name as he fell, her body was wracking violently with sobs, she screamed again but this time it was louder and full of anger and hatred. She gave a violent shove fuelled with all the strength she could muster and threw the boy off her, she kicked him hard in the stomach till he cried out in pain for good measure. She ran to Senri's unconscious body and kneeled next to him, she stroked his pale cheek with her thumb slowly, she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his clammy forehead before dragging him into the bushes away from the fight and safe. "I love you" she whispered before running back through the bushes.

The boy was still there, she snarled as her fangs came down gracefully denting her bottom lip and drawing blood where the sharp points cut her lips. "I see your boyfriends gone, good now we can leave without him interfering" he said as he circled her slowly "I'm not going anywhere with you" she flashed her fangs to get the point across, he laughed darkly "oh really?" before she was grabbed and bound.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I haven't been very well. I don't own VK!

**Chapter 6**

The ropes holding Rima were tight and as she struggled against them they cut through her delicate skin and a small stream of blood trickled from her wrists and onto the floor in small splashes. She couldn't tell where he was planning on taking her but she felt a sinking in her stomach that warned her that he didn't have anything nice in store for her when they reached their destination. Her face was aching and tight from the endless amount of crying that had possessed her emotions moments ago, she couldn't stop thinking about Shiki she hoped he was ok and she hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't come after her- if he got hurt again because of her she could never forgive herself, she would rather die than see him hurt because of her own stupidity. The boy holding her bounds tugged on the rope around her neck making it dig into her skin more, she was jerked from her thoughts and swore loudly at the boy in front who tugged her ropes again even harder, the pain was bad but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain so she masked her emotions as she focused on the trail ahead and where it was leading.

Meanwhile Shiki was beginning to come to, his head was pounding madly and his vision was blurred, he blinked and rubbed his head as he stood up swaying on the spot feeling like crap. He felt even woozier when he was on his feet and had to focus his mind to stop himself from being sick. His mind swam with memories that came flooding back and he gasped loudly when it came to him- Rima! That bastard had taken her he remembered her speaking to him before he became unconscious she told him she loved him. He faintly smelt her blood in the air and his own blood began to boil in anger, he shook his head recollected himself and ran towards the scent of Rima's blood as fast as he could physically manage, he was going to get Rima back- even if he had to travel to the ends of the earth and back or sacrifice himself, he would do it- he would get her back not matter what.

As Rima walked her feet ached and burned, they had been going for hours and it seemed that they were still no closer to wherever they were meant to be going. The sun was beginning to crawl upwards bringing a orange/pink sky with it. She looked ahead and saw a small building not far from the trail they were on, it was old and crumbling the windows and door were boarded up from the cracks in the walls it look like it could collapse at any moment. A loud rustling in a nearby bush startled Rima, she jumped so hard she pulled on her ropes, a fresh cut appeared on her pale skin and a trickle of blood ran down from her neck to stain her already filthy clothes, she winced at the sharp pain and hissed loudly trying not to scream out. The rustling started again and suddenly a hand came from out of the bushes followed by a torso, legs and finally a head, Rima gasped loudly as a large smile and tears of joy washed over her face, it was Shiki- he had come for her!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about any spelling mistakes on the previous chapter- so embarrassing! I don't own VK. On with the last chapter .

**Chapter 7**

Shiki looked at Rima, he surveyed her multiple wounds that scarred her beautiful skin, his blood boiled as pure rage washed over his body in huge waves, he looked at the smirk on the boy's face as Rima sobbed and struggled against the ropes that bound her, the smell of her blood in the air as more cuts appeared on her already beaten body, Shiki couldn't take it anymore- he flung himself at the boy as quickly and graceful as a pouncing panther. The boy's grin was wiped from his face as he barely dodged the unexpected attack that was being thrown his way. Shiki landed just as gracefully and snarled, baring his fangs which glinted dangerously in the pale moonlight, the boy's face turned white with fear as Shiki leapt onto him with incredible speed and force- he looked like merely a blur of white. Rima had stopped crying and her eyes were wide with fear and anxiety as she watched the boy she loved fighting with power she never imagined he could possess. The boy was trapped underneath Senri as was fighting furiously to get Senri's fangs as far away from his neck as possible, he kicked, punched and clawed the vampire- but it made no difference, even if he did feel the pain it didn't affect him in the slightest.

Shiki had the upper hand in the fight and the boy who was only a pathetic human could never even come close to being an opponent for Shiki. The fight was one sided and seemed to last too long for Shiki's liking, he pulled out his blood whip and cracked it as hard as he could down on the boy- except the boy had disappeared from the spot. Shiki looked around confused, he had been there he was sure and now he had just vanished into thin air. Senri just shrugged and guessed that the boy had run away in cowardice- how wrong he was. He heard Rima gasp loudly and scream behind him, he turned around sharply to see what was wrong when she screamed out to him "Shiki, behind you" fresh tears were crawling down her cheeks slowly and her face was one again contorted in fear. Senri swivelled back around to the see the boy holding a large chunk of wood inn his hand and grinning manically, Shiki looked at him and laughed, he cracked his whip again with more power than before and hit the surprised boy square in the chest, he screamed out in pain before falling to the ground as a limp corpse, blood trickling from his mouth and forming a large pool beneath his cold, dead body.

Shiki content that the boy was turned around to face his Rima, the tears dried up and her beautiful eyes transfixed on him, she smiled at him as he walked over to her. He snapped the ropes that bound her fragile body so tightly and held his arms out to catch her has she collapsed into them. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tightly against his body. "Ssh, Rima it's ok, your safe now" she pulled her head up to look at him. She gently cupped he cheek with her hand and stroked it softly with her thumb before she whispered "and you'll never leave me right?" He smiled before cupping her own face with his hand "never" he promised before pulling her in for the best kiss of his life and never letting her go.


End file.
